The Past Belongs Behind You
by IHeartParis97
Summary: Joey and Jaye had it all, the Posh and Becks of Walford. Until Joey cheated on her with Lucy Beale and she broke things off between them. Now she's dealing with the heartbreak and prospect of life on her own. But she needs to be reminded if you have good friends, you're never alone. And if someone loves you enough, they won't stop trying to make amends for their mistakes.
1. Red wine on a white shirt

It was hard to imagine that Joey wouldn't be curled up in bed with her that night. Did she want him next to her, knowing what he had done? Did she want him at all? Jaye could imagine him in the pub now as him and Lucy finally outed themselves as a couple, much to the delight of Walford. Was that why they'd argued in such a public place? So they could get together and Joey wouldn't have to dump her? Jaye wasn't one for crying but for once in her life, the first few tears trickled down her cheeks as she realised what she had lost that night.

The reality was much different. Fifty pairs of eyes watched him and Lucy as they stood there, unsure of what to do or what to say. The red wine was settling on Lucy's top, her black bra showing through.  
"Happy Birthday, son!" Derek drunkenly raised a glass to Joey, mocking him, reminding him that he was just as bad as his father.  
"I think it's best for us all to leave." Lauren whispered to Joey and Lucy. Whitney nodded in agreement. Silence followed them as Whitney, Lauren, Lucy and Joey filed out of the pub and into the dark night, the stars glittering like diamonds in the moonlight.  
"What should I do?" Joey suddenly asked, the realisation dawning on him. "Do I see her?"  
"Joey, I hate you as much as she does right now." Lauren answered sharply. "But don't you think she's had enough for one night? She's probably in bed right now, crying her eyes out because of what you two have done. So I hope you're happy, but maybe it's time for you both of you to go home and go to bed. Although preferably not the same one."  
Joey nodded sadly before mooching off in the direction of the B&B.  
"I thought you were Jaye's friend, Lucy." Whitney said quietly. "Or did you forget that whilst you were screwing her boyfriend?"  
"I didn't mean-"  
"No, you never do." Lauren snapped coldly before her and Whitney turned and walked away, leaving her in the street.


	2. Extra eggy, eggy bread

"I've some of Roxy Mitchell's extra eggy, eggy bread!" Roxy called from outside Jaye's bedroom door.  
"Thanks, Mum, but I'm not hungry." Jaye replied. The eggy bread would just be under-cooked toast drowned in over-cooked egg yolk.  
"The heartbreak diet?" Roxy asked gently. "I've been on that too. It only works for so long and then you end like a walking skeleton."  
Jaye buried her head under the quilt. Food was the last thing on her mind right now, even breakfast in bed. She wanted sleep to fall upon her, at least then she couldn't think. She'd spend last night waking up every two hours, thinking about Joey.  
"I know this seems like the hardest thing right now but you should eat. And then get out of bed." Roxy continued.  
"I don't want to do anything, Mum." Jaye started sobbing. "I don't want to eat or watch TV. I don't want to go for a walk or have a pint in the Vic. I just want to lay in bed and..."  
"Think about him?" Roxy filled in the missing gap. "Because I don't think that's a good idea."  
"What choice do I have? Go outside and risk bumping into him and Lucy?"  
"That's the thing, they aren't together." Roxy was happy to bring her some joyous news. "Lauren called this morning. Joey doesn't want to be with her, he wants to see you so he can make everything ok again."  
"I don't want to see him. That'll break my heart." Jaye wiped the tears running down her face.  
"You know what I always say? You can only cry so many tears over someone before you have to start saving them for someone else." Roxy said gently. "You know you have work today? I can phone you in sick if you want, Tanya will understand."  
This spurred Jaye to make one of the hardest decisions she'd have to make. "I'm going to go into work."  
"Jaye, I don't think that's a good idea. Don't run before you can walk-"  
The door opened and Jaye stood there, a smile painted on her face. "I don't care if this is a good idea. I'm doing it. I've never lay around moping before and I'm not about to start now. Women didn't burn their bras so I could lay in bed, crying over Joey Branning."  
"I love you, Jaye Mitchell." Roxy hugged her daughter.  
"That is not eggy bread, Mum. That is suicidal toast who has just jumped into a sea of egg yolk." She commented before nipping past her into the bathroom.

Getting across the Square without being seen felt like an MI5 mission to Jaye. Dressed in her pink salon uniform, black leggings and beaded sandals, she hurried through the park and past the Vic, sneaking past the Warehouse...without success.  
"Jaye?"  
Reluctantly, she turned around and saw Tyler and Ant watching her. "Mmm?"  
"What are you doing here? Everyone expected you to be..." Ant trailed off as Tyler jabbed him in the ribs.  
"Crying in bed because Joey cheated on me with Lucy? Nah, good luck to 'em. They deserve each other if they really think they can treat people like this."  
"Good for you. Maybe now you can start looking for a new boyfriend?" Tyler asked hopefully.  
"I don't think so. I'm taking a break from men now for the next...year or so. Too much heartbreak and hurt for me. I'd better get to work, catch you later." She ended the conversation with a slight wave before bounding off again.  
"She took it a lot better than I expected." Tyler nodded.  
"I know. When you cheated on that girl three years ago, she lay in bed crying for weeks." Ant replied.  
"Always got to bring the wrong thing up at the wrong time." Tyler muttered, rolling his eyes as he walked back into the warehouse.

"Jaye?" Tanya frowned.  
"Were you not expecting me here today?" Jaye asked, knowing the answer from Tanya's expression.  
"Well, your name is down but I was expecting you to ask for the next day or two off work - which is understandable...after last night...it must be hard." She knew she was digging herself a hole but couldn't seem to drop the spade.  
"It is hard but we're old enough to make our own decisions..." Jaye felt herself crumbling. Her Mum was right, she was running before she was able to walk. All of a sudden, she longed for her bed again.  
"Jaye, go and sit in my office. I'll get you a coffee." Tanya smiled at her comfortingly.  
Jaye didn't argue; she just slowly ambled into her office and settled in one of the leather chairs, waiting for the lady who knew what she was going through to try and comfort her.


	3. One Coffee, two bourbons

"One coffee with two sugars and two bourbon creams." Tanya smiled, setting the mug on the coffee table before taking a seat next to Jaye. "I know I'm probably not the person you want to speak to about this, me being Lauren's Mum and all, but I want you to know that I've been where you are now on more than one occasion."  
Jaye looked up at Tanya gratefully, managing a small smile. "I'm not in any place to turn down support at this moment. Is everyone taking pity on me? Am I the talk of the town this week?"  
"I'm not going to lie to you, Jaye. God knows, you've had enough of that at the moment." Tanya smiled gently. "People do feel sorry for you and they are muttering things to each other, but if this wasn't happening to you, you'd be one of those people. It's what human beings do. We bitch about people behind their backs and gain a little bit of happiness from other's misfortune."  
Jaye nodded in agreement. "I can't stop thinking that this time yesterday, I still had prospects...a future...a life."  
"You still have all three of those things."  
"No. No, I don't. I had Joey to fulfill all three of those things and now...I don't. Lucy does." She let out a long sigh.  
"You're right. You don't have Joey but do you really need him? You have a great job here, you have great friends and family and you still have a future. Just without Joey. You could walk out of here this morning and bump into a gorgeous man with a yacht and run off with him." Tanya smiled as Jaye chuckled.  
"I should be so lucky."  
"I wish you could see the way people look at you as you pass. Girls and boys stop what they're doing when Jaye Mitchell walks past because you, girl, are b-e-a-u-t-i-ful! Please don't ever tell Lauren I said that." Tanya and Jaye giggled. "I mean it. Joey should be kicking himself because he lost top prize."  
"For real?" Jaye asked, looking up at Tanya with wide eyes.  
"If you were as famous as Scarlet Johansen and Megan Fox, you would win sexiest woman!" Tanya grinned. "Just remember it hurts like hell at first, but just like a paper cut, it heals eventually."  
"Do you think I should go and see Joey?" Jaye bit her lip, knowing already what the answer would be.  
"No." Tanya said immediately. "He should come back, tail between his legs, wanting to see you. You did nothing wrong so you shouldn't be the one repairing it."  
"I'm sorry. I've wasted half an hour of working time." Jaye sighed.  
"No, you haven't. I want you to stay in here today and do some of my paperwork." Tanya smiled. "That way if you feel like you're going to cry, no one will see you. And as soon as you've had enough, I want you to leave."  
"Thank you so much, Tan. For the coffee, the talk, everything. It helps having someone like you to talk to." Jaye squeezed her hand.  
"If I can gain one thing from the trouble Max Branning caused, it would be to help another someone in my situation." Tanya whispered.  
"Seems like deceit is in the Branning's blood." Jaye added bitterly. "Derek, Max and Joey. It'll be Jack next."  
"If Jack ever wants a bit on the side, I'll be first in line. He got the looks gene." Tanya grinned and Jaye fell about laughing.

At half one, Jaye looked up from the mound of paperwork she'd got through. Invoices, receipts, stock checks - one of Tanya's skills wasn't organisation. The pile of remaining paperwork was only a centimeter or so high and Jaye was happy to have got this far. She'd spent two and a half hours in an office so pink it made her eyes water instead of out with the rest of the gang, doing manicures and moustache waxes for weddings and work functions. Slipping her shoes and cardigan on, she headed for the door that lead to the salon.  
"How are you feeling?" Natasha, one of the beauticians, smiled.  
"Better." Jaye replied gratefully. "Are you sure you don't need any help in here?"  
"Honestly, the book is pratically empty. By three I'll be done anyway. Go home, run a hot bath and paint your nails. I'll be fine." Nat shrugged.  
"Thanks so much, Nat." Jaye hugged her tightly. "I promise I won't be like this forever."  
"Course you won't." Nat replied. "When my man cheated on me, he found all of his clothes in a pile on the front lawn with a sign saying 'take what you want. 100% free.' All those Prada pieces and Hermes belts made a lot of people happy that day."  
"You got cheated on too?" Jaye almost gasped, chuckling at her story.  
"With an exchange student on his Chemical Engineering course in Manchester university apparently. They moved to Scotland and last I heard, had twins together." Nat nodded. "It happens to the best of us, babe. You just have to be strong enough to overcome it."


	4. Overnight holdall

"You're home earlier than I thought you would be." Roxy commented as Jaye walked into their apartment.  
"So are you. I thought you had work today?" Jaye dropped into a chair in the dining room, watching Roxy attempt to make spaghetti bolognese.  
"I'm sorry, I've done something really bad." Roxy turned to face her, biting her lip anxiously.  
"It's ok, Mum. Once we've eaten your food a couple of times, we get used to it. Microwaving pasta is a new one though, even for you." She frowned, trying to get a glimpse of the rotating pasta.  
"Suddenly I don't feel so bad anymore." Roxy raised an eyebrow.  
"Sorry, go on." Jaye returned her attention to Roxy.  
"I took the day off of work..."  
"You monster!" Jaye gasped.  
"_And _I did something really immoral to get it. I told Alfie that I was worried about you doing something silly so would it be ok if stayed home to look after you."  
"As wrong as that is, you've done worse." Jaye shrugged.  
"Joey was in the bar, a bit worse for wear and he heard everything I said. Like when I said I was nervous that you would...try and do something silly." Roxy bit her lip.  
"Mum!" Jaye shouted. "I was coping fine! I didn't have to see him or speak to him, didn't have to acknowledge that I had feelings for him! What if he comes over know to check and wants to talk everything out? One look into those beautiful brown eyes and I'm going to forget everything he ever did, let him hurt me all over again."  
"I know. That's why I said it was bad." Roxy sighed. "I don't know how to help either!"  
"How about you just stop trying to help me then? Keep your nose to yourself and stop trying to use my life dramas to get an extra day off work!" Jaye ordered before running out of the room, slamming the door behind her. She ran the stairs to her room and grabbed a bag, stuffing a few clothes and her toothbrush in it before walking out the flat. Across the hall she went, knocking on the door of Jack's flat, praying he would be in.  
"Jaye?" He looked surprised to see her and her bag on his doorstep.  
"I'm really sorry to do this, Jack, but can I stay the night? I've fallen out with Mum and I can't bear to be in the same room as her?" Jaye considered Jack as family. After all, he was practically - his daughter was Jaye's sister for goodness sake. She watched him, trying to let her down gently and suddenly regretted asking. "I'm sorry. This is really ina-"  
"Come in." Jack smiled warmly before enveloping her into a hug. "I know how hard it is living with the Mitchell sisters, I'm sure I can sympathise."  
"Thank you. Just for the night, I promise." Jaye promised.


	5. Mistaken Intentions

_"If I could have just one wish, it would be that you would be forever by my side...but we both know...that'll never happen."  
"Why not?"_  
_"I'm a werewolf, John. Werewolves and humans don't go together. Be with Sylvie, raise some kids. I deserve to be with someone of my own kind-"_  
"What the hell are you watching?" Jaye walked into the living room, drink in hand, gaping at the TV.  
"It's this film...Werewolf Mismatch." Jack gestured to the DVD. "It's actually alright."  
"If this was on Channel 5, I could overlook it...but DVD? Really?" Jaye chuckled, settling down next to him.  
"And they ask why I'm single." He joked and she smiled. "Why did you fall out with your mother?"  
"Because she's conniving and selfish and she doesn't know when to shut her mouth." Jaye said through gritted teeth.  
"And it's taken you nineteen years to figure that out?" Jack grinned.  
"I thought she was my best friend, someone I could talk to and she wouldn't blab or use me to get her own way. Guess that makes me stupid, right?"  
"What has she done this time?" Jack sighed.  
"She knows that today has been so hard for me. I'm pretending that I don't care, that I'm strong enough to get through this but it's crap, Jack, all of it. If I had my way, I would be curled up in bed listening to Peter Andre whilst working my way through a bottle of Jack Daniels. But Mum wants another day off, so screw it all! She tells Alfie that she's 'worried I'm going to do something silly' and 'she wants to be there for me in case.' Turns out, Joey was sat right next to her." Jaye stared into her drink, trying not to let the anger rise inside her again. "He's going to have a field day with this. 'Hey, Lucy, Jaye is in bits. Hahahaha.'"  
"Y'know him and Lucy aren't actually together?" Jack asked.  
"So everyone keeps saying. I give them three days before they admit it. Probably shacking up in private again until the time is right." Her voice was bitter, pure hate dripping from every word.  
"I know you're furious right now, but soon enough you'll be alright with her again."  
"Who, Lucy?"  
"And your Mum." Jack nodded. "Hate is an emotion that can only last so long."  
"Why does everyone keep talking to me in those meaningless mottos?" Jaye fumed. "I don't want words, I want actions!"  
"I think you need to lay and rest. Clearly you've had a day of it." Jack felt the young girl lay her head against his chest and his arm went around her in a protective gesture he'd never found himself doing before.  
"Will it get better for me?" Her voice was no louder than a whisper.  
"Of course. Have you ever heard the expression 'it always darkest before the dawn?'"  
"No, I haven't, but I guess it's true." Jaye looked up and her eyes met his own dark blue ones. He looked back at her, knowing that even though she wasn't his daughter or even his niece anymore, he would never let anyone hurt her - not even his nephew. Before he could stop himself, his beer-clogged brain was leaning down and placing a kiss on her warm lips. She tasted of beer and perfume and all too soon he was back on them, clutching her waist as their kiss deepened. Jaye's hands found their way up to his face and she held his cheeks as she kissed him back, knowing this was wrong but desperately trying to numb the pain Joey had caused.  
"W-we shouldn't be doing this." Jack whispered, pulling back and looking down at her.  
"I know." She nodded sadly. "I'm sorry."  
With that, she got up and walked into the spare bedroom, closing to door behind her.

As she lay in bed, just fifteen minutes later, she thought about how her life had decreased in just two days. First she was happy with her boyfriend, buying him fancy birthday gifts and planning surprise birthday parties, then she found out he wasn't who she'd wanted him to be and neither were her friends, and now she was reeling from a kiss with a man she used to call Uncle Jack. Since yesterday, life was spiralling out of control.

Jack sat on the sofa, head in his hands. What had just happened between him and Jaye? He was trying to do her favour, taking her in when she wasn't getting on with Roxy - she'd probably mistaken his intentions now. He was mortified - what if it got out? He lay back on his sofa, sipping his beer can, trying to calm his shaky hands. If Ronnie was here, none of this would have happened. To him. To Jaye. God, he missed her.


	6. Answerphone messages over coffee

At half six, Jaye woke from her light sleep. It wasn't down to too much noise or too much light, Jaye knew it was down to cold, hard stress. She picked her mobile phone of the beside cabinet and flicked it on. Immediately ten missed calls and nine messages flashed on the screen, which was to be expected considering she left without warning. She held the phone to her ear and started listening to the messages.  
_"So it's me, your Mum. I'm calling from the flat because I'm terrified. It's really late and you're not home. Your toothbrush is missing and so is your hairbrush and mobile. I know we fell out but please don't move out. Just call me when you get this, I need to know your safe."_  
_"It's your Mum again, getting more fearful. It's half ten and you're still not home...and you haven't called. I've been all around the Square and I've called Lauren and Whitney, Fatboy, Tyler and Anthony. Not Lucy or Joey though, I'm not that daft. So please call me, we're all terrified."  
_The messages from her Mum were all similar. Her favourite bein_g 'I miss ya, I miss ya, I really wanna kiss ya but I can't - why the hell am I singing Soulja boy at a time like this? I love you!'  
_There were three that weren't from her Mum. Lauren, Whitney and Joey._  
"It's Lauren. Pick up...go home...I don't know what happened between you and your Mum but I'm pretty scared too. Your Mum is searching everywhere and me and WHit have searched Walford East Station. Just text me to say you're ok or COME HOME. I love you babe, don't do anything stupid. Please."  
"It's Whitney. I don't know where you are or what you're doing but give me a ring, yeah? ...I'm really worried that you're drunk in an alley or in a cab with a group of guys. I don't want to read the newspaper tomorrow and see you're injured...or...worse. Just give me or Lauren or your Mum a call soon? I love you."  
"I know you're going to see you have a message from me and your first thought will be to hang up but please don't. I know I'm the last person you want to speak to but Lauren and Whitney told me what was going on and I don't want to be the reason you run. I still love you and if anything was to happen, my heart would break. Don't do anything stupid and please give someone - anyone - a ring. I don't know if you're even in Walford or a beach hut in Hawaii, just stay safe. And if you are in Hawaii say 'Aloha!' to Lilo and Stich. Speak soon."  
_Jaye couldn't help but laugh at his cute little message and then a strong feeling of nostalgia washed over her. She longed to still be _Joey and Jaye_, not _Joey _and _Jaye_. She quickly created a message to Lauren explaining that she was safe and nearby and she would see her later. She pulled herself out of bed and into the kitchen/diner. Jack was lent against the counter, sipping coffee as he stared into space.  
"Hey." She startled him, his head shooting up.  
"Morning." He nodded. "Couldn't sleep either?"  
"No." Jaye replied.  
"Me either." Jack sighed. "Listen, last night-"  
"Shouldn't have happened, I know." She mumbled, blushing slightly.  
"I don't want you to think I was taking advantage of you, allowing you to stay and then trying it on." He continued grimly.  
"It's fine." She snapped bluntly. "Can we just move on? I'm going home now anyway." She gestured to her holdall, stuffed with all her items.  
"It doesn't have to be like this between us." Jack sighed.  
"It's not like anything. I'm just not very happy at the moment - and I have a pretty good reason too." She nodded her head at him. "Thanks for letting me stay. See you later." And her and her holdall were gone.


	7. Swing Set

Jaye took a deep breath before entering the flat. As expected, Roxy was stood in the living room, chewing her knuckles as she stared out of the window.  
"I'm home." Jaye mumbled.  
Roxy's head shot around and she took her daughter in her arms. "Where have you been, you silly girl? I've been terrified that you weren't coming home or you were lost. Promise me that next time you'll storm into your bedroom. I'm so glad you're home."  
"I stayed at Jack's for the night. I didn't feel like talking to anyone. I'm so sorry I acted like such a cow, it's just I'm really finding it really hard. I don't want to keep whining but I realised last night just how I miss him...how I miss Joey." Jaye looked at the floor sadly, blinking back the tears.  
"I know it has, baby." Roxy draped an arm around her, laying her head on her shoulder. "But things can only get better."  
"Do you mind if I go for a little walk? I haven't been out in hours and I need the air." Jaye asked.  
"Yeah, but would you mind taking Amy? She's getting restless." Roxy gestured to the toddler who was sat on the sofa, playing with her toes.  
"Come on, Ames." Jaye smiled, offering the toddler her hand and leading her out of the flat.  
"Where we going?" Amy asked, glancing around the Square.  
"Where do you want to go-"  
"Jaye?"  
"Keep walking, Amy. Come on. Let's go." Jaye hissed, trying to manoevure the toddler. "I can't do this." She told herself. "I can't do this right now."  
"No." Amy stood still.  
"Jaye!" Joey's voice was getting closer.  
Jaye felt herself panicking, she couldn't hear him say words or stand opposite him and watch this delicate lips move. As quickly as she could, she swooped the toddler into her arms and marched back to the flat, her feet barely touching the ground.  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Amy wailed, waving her arms.  
Jaye knew Amy had seen Joey and was crying out for him but this wasn't about her. All Jaye wanted - needed - to do was to get back in the flat and chain the door shut. Within thirty seconds she was back in the flat, door firmly closed, willing him not to have followed her.  
"You're back early?" Roxy frowned, exiting the kitchen.  
"Oh Mum!" Jaye sobbed, setting Amy on the floor and running over to her Mum.  
"Jaye?" Roxy frowned, wrapping two arms around her daughter and holding her close.  
"I saw him. He was trying to talk to me so I ran as fast as I could. Amy was crying for him but I couldn't stop." Jaye explained, tears rolling from her eyes.  
"Jaye."  
Jaye pulled back and saw Lauren and Whitney stood in the doorway, looking concerned. "W-what are you doing here?" She asked.  
"Charming." Lauren grinned.  
"Sorry...you know what I mean." Jaye dabbed at her tears with a sleeve.  
"Course we do." Whitney smiled gently.  
"I'll take Amy out for a bit. Leave you to talk." Roxy picked up her other daughter and left the flat.  
"Oh, Jaye." Whitney sighed, hugging her friend tightly.  
"Go and sit down. I'll pop the kettle on. Sounds like you need it." Lauren ushered her inside the living room and onto one of the sofas before heading for the kitchen.


	8. Philosophy

Joey stood outside Jaye's flat, staring up at it for any sign of movement. So he'd chased her away. For once in his life, he'd actually chased a girl away. It broke his heart that Amy was elated to see him, he felt so protective of the little girl knowing she meant so much to Jaye.  
"Please." He whispered. "Let Jaye talk to me. Hear what I have to say, let me apologise."  
"Who you talking to?"  
"Derek..." Joey rolled his eyes before turning back to the house.  
"If you want her to hear you, you're going to have to talk louder than that." Derek smirked.  
Joey looked down at the floor before back up at his father, a sneer on his face. "I don't remember asking for your help."  
"You're right, you didn't. And you're not getting my help because you don't deserve it." Derek shrugged.  
"It must be fantastic being as perfect as you." Joey snapped bitterly.  
Derek stuck his face near Joey's and whispered, "guess that makes us both as bad as each other."  
Joey sniggered again and slowly spoke. "I will never..be like you. No matter what I do. I made a mistake and I put my hands up to that. But 43 years later and you still won't admit yours." He raised an eyebrow before moving away, leaving Derek there with a hateful look in his eye.

"One coffee." Lauren set the mug down in front of Jaye.  
"How much coffee can one girl drink?" Jaye chuckled lightly.  
"You need Scotch on the rocks. My Dad has enough to open his own pub." Lauren grinned. "Talk."  
Jaye told her about where she stayed that night, her eventful walk through the Square and her fleeing from Joey and Lauren and Whitney nodded like little Churchill dogs. "I miss him." She finished.  
"Of course you do. In Walford, six weeks is a long time for a relationship and you are a sensitive girl, Jaye." Lauren soothed.  
"Joey clearly meant a lot to you, Jaye. It's hard watching that someone you love disappear but it's happened to the best of us. I lost Billy and...Tony." Whitney bit her lip she cast her eyes to the floor.  
Jaye lay a hand on Whitney's knee. "Whit, you don't have to talk about them. They were then and this is now."  
"And that's what you need to think." Whitney smiled, squeezing her hand. "Joey was then, you are now."  
"Do you think one day...I could take him back?" Jaye asked quietly.  
"That's the decision you have to make. But that will involve complete trust and unconditional forgiveness and it's up to you if you agree to those terms." Lauren warned.  
"What about regret? I'm scared of regret. If I don't get back with him, will I regret it? If I do, will I regret it?" Jaye sighed.  
"The only thing you can ever regret is the regret you feel." Lauren smiled.  
"That makes no sense!" Jaye laughed.  
"Lauren can only be philosophical for so long." Whitney teased and Lauren punched her palyfully, causing a squeal of pain and flurry of giggles from the trio.


	9. White Lilies

Deciding that it was still too early to venture outside again, Jaye flicked on the telly and wrapped herself up in her quilt downstairs. She could cope with the painful sensation in her stomach when she was with the people she loved most but not when she was out. There were sympathetic stares from most and whispers from others, things she couldn't yet deal with.  
_"Hello, I'm Jeremy Kyle and you're watching Jeremy Kyle on ITV1-"  
_"Deary me, Jaye. I raised you better than this." Roxy grinned from the doorway.  
Jaye let out a giggle as she looked up from the screen.  
"Having a lazy day today?"  
Jaye nodded. "It's too soon."  
"Do you not want to see him at all?" Roxy rested on the arm of the sofa.  
"I don't think so. Too many strong emotions - I'd probably club him to death." Jaye chuckled. "If he ever says anything about me..."  
"You'll be the first to know." Roxy nodded. "I have a shift and Amy has nursery. Are you alright on your own?"  
"I'm just going to eat and sleep my way through today." She shrugged.  
"I wish I had the choice. I've got a double bill of Lewis to get through." Roxy sighed.  
"Are you thirty five or three hundred and thirty five?" Jaye teased.  
"Lewis is more real than this Jeremy Kyle crap." Roxy laughed. "I'll see you later. Don't eat all the cake in the fridge."  
"I'm making no promises." Jaye winked, watching her Mum leave the room and then the flat.  
Knowing she had the whole day ahead of her, Jaye lay back on the sofa and closed her eyes...

A knocking at the door woke her up. She pulled herself up in a seating position and looked around. The clock was on ten past eleven which meant she'd been asleep for two hours. She rubbed her eyes, wrapped her quilt around her and headed for the door.  
"Jaye-"  
She went to close the door in his face but his foot rest against it, preventing any movement. "Move your foot." She snarled.  
"No. Not until we've had a chat." Joey shrugged.  
"I was expecting you sooner, sniveling and sorrowful. I don't want to hear a word that comes out of your mouth. I had enough lies when we were together, I don't need anymore." She pushed the door harder and it moved, causing him to yelp and pull his foot away. Successfully the door closed and she headed back into the living room, settling on the sofa, trying not to cry.

Joey sighed, clutching the white lilies - her favorite flower - behind his back tighter. What to do now? He stepped back and then had a 'bright' idea. Jumping over the fence, he landed on her front garden on his knees. He dusted himself down before climbing up the grassy bank and standing on the flattest area. Taking a deep breath, he reached up and knocked on the window with one hand.

Jaye heard the knock on the window. Gentle and timid, it was barely audible.  
"No." She whispered. "Don't open the curtain, don't say a word to him and don't invite him in."  
There was another knock, louder this time but still not very loud. What would the neighbor's think?  
"No." She repeated. "He doesn't deserve you. He is the past and you are now."  
The knocks continued, steadying in noise level until finally she had enough.  
"Joey, leave me alone!" She called out.  
"No." He replied. "I was serious when I told you that we needed to chat. I'm not leaving until you listen."  
"I will call the police." Jaye threatened.  
"Call them. Then they can hear what I have to say as well." Joey answered.  
She let out a long sigh. "Joey, I mean it. I don't have anything to say to you. Please just leave me alone."  
"Then don't speak, listen." He always had an answer.  
"What am I doing?" She asked herself as she walked over to the window and opened the curtains, immediately coming face to face with him and that beautiful smile. "Joey..."  
"Let me in?" He asked gently, placing a hand on the window as he stared at her.  
"We have nothing to say to each other." Jaye stepped away from the window. "I told you. We're over for good." And with that, she pulled the curtains closed.

Joey watched the curtains close and sighed deeply. He took the lilies from behind his back and stared at them.  
"These are for you." He whispered, laying them on the front lawn as he slid down the grass bank and jumped over the wall onto the street. He looked up at the apartment, longing to be inside with her. He was going to have to try harder than lilies from Jean's stall and a surprise visit if he wanted to talk to her.


	10. Is there any hope for us?

"I think someone wanted to give you these." Roxy handed Jaye a bunch of white lilies.  
"Mum..." Jaye sighed.  
"They weren't from me." Roxy shrugged.  
"You mean they're from..." Jaye trailed off as Roxy nodded. "Really?"  
"Did he not knock the door?" Roxy frowned.  
Jaye reluctantly nodded. "And the window. But I told him to leave."  
"As much as he's a prat, that is a sweet gesture. He knows you love them." Roxy said gently.  
"It is." Jaye nodded, admiring the flowers.  
"I'll put them in a vase." Roxy prised the lilies out of her hands and carried them away.  
Jaye sat down on the sofa and pulled out her phone before dialling a familiar number.  
"Jaye?" He gasped.  
"Thank you for the flowers, Joey. I love lilies." She said shyly.  
"I know you do." Joey replied.  
There was a pause were neither of them knew what to say.  
"Did you mean it when you said we were over for good?" He asked quietly.  
"I don't know, Joey. But we are for now." Jaye answered. "Like I said, thanks for the flowers."  
She hung up and dropped her phone on the sofa. What a mess.


	11. Mothballs

**A/N:  
I don't do Author's notes very often but I have something to ask you all. I really want to get those reviews up a bit! I love finding out all your opinions on this story and if I don't get any feedback soon I'll assume the worst and discontinue it which I don't want to do because I love writing it. I just want a few words on how it's going/what you want to see happen/if and why you do or don't like it. I'll honest be really grateful for it and reply to all of you individually. Thank you very much and I hope to see those reviews/favourites/follows boosted please!**

Jaye spent a week in a lethargic state, mooching around the house and playing with the lilies' petals. As Tuesday fell, both Jaye and Roxy were bored of how she was spending her time - slumped out on the sofa watching Jeremy Kyle with tubs of Ben and Jerry's lined up on the coffee table. As Jaye went to spend another day on the same sofa, Roxy stopped her.  
"No." She glared.  
"Mum, move." Jaye pleaded, closing her eyes.  
"You have plans today." Roxy said simply.  
"Yes, I know. Jeremy Kyle, Judge Judy, Jeremy Kyle USA, This Morning-"  
"No." Roxy mock-laughed. "You are helping Cora in the charity shop."  
"You whaaa?" Jaye's mouth gaped.  
"Close your mouth, you'll catch flies. Lauren volunteered you both, thought it would get you out of the house." Roxy smiled cheerfully.  
"It must be so easy to smile when you're not working in a shop filled with dead people's slippers and 'Grease' on video." Jaye glowered.  
"It is." Roxy nodded. "So get dressed and Lauren will pick you up in...ooh...half an hour." Roxy patted her head before departing the living room.  
"A charity shop? With Cora? For the day? Great." She muttered, following her Mum out of the room.

"Look at you. Ready for a day emptying soggy cardboard boxes onto rotting shelves in the hope some blind bat'll buy the crap that comes out of them?" Lauren grinned.  
"No." Jaye glared. "I can't believe you, of all people, volunteered us."  
"Come on!" Lauren giggled. "Nan needed help and I offered. It'll be a laugh. Plus she promised us a 'sweet surprise.'"  
"The sweetest surprise right now would be if she let me come home and lay on the sofa again." Jaye snapped bitterly, pushing past her and walking out the street.  
"Someone has a grump on." Lauren teased.  
"Believe it or not, Lauren, but dealing with old people's muck all day isn't my idea of fun." Jaye sighed.  
"Cheer up! It'll take your mind off of...other things." Lauren smiled.  
"Not for the right reasons." Jaye grumbled as they approached the shop.  
"Girls!" Cora exclaimed, enveloping them in a hug. "Thank you so much for offering!"  
"That's fine." Jaye turned on her kilowatt smile as Cora lead them inside the bleak shop. The wallpaper was peeling, the floor was dusty and the only light came from the small window in the corner.  
"This stall is a mess. Half these dresses are no good and have been here longer than I have." Cora picked up an ugly pink affair with black and green flowers before tossing it back on the rail. "I want you to go through and bin the dresses that you don't think will draw interest."  
"We might as well just abandon the whole rack, Nan." Lauren turned her nose up at a blue dress with green piping.  
"I want some dresses left, Lauren." Cora smiled.  
"What will you be doing?" Lauren asked warily.  
"If you must know, Patrick has asked me out for a drink. And I have accepted." Cora answered shyly, a smile creeping onto her face.  
"That's so unfair!" Lauren exclaimed.  
"Life isn't fair." Cora raised her eyebrows. "Have fun. I'll see you later."  
"I really regret volunteering now." Lauren muttered as Cora left the shop.  
"I'm glad the feeling is mutual." Jaye rolled her eyes.


	12. Caught in a kiss

After a day of separating ugly clothes from uglier clothes and rearranging displays of books and teddy bears, Jaye lent against the counter and admired their work. "We've done so much-"  
_RING RING RING RING!  
_Lauren frowned at Jaye before fishing her phone out of her pocket and rolling her eyes at the Caller ID. "I'd better get this. I'll be back in a minute."  
Jaye nodded and watched her friend go. She smiled to herself, she hadn't allowed herself to think about Joey once today. Helping Cora had given her an overwhelming feeling of happiness and she was grateful for being able to help.  
"Jaye? What are you doing here?"  
Jaye snapped back to reality and turned to face the entrance. Joey was stood in the doorway, frowning at her. "Lauren volunteered us to work here for the day. I can't imagine you shopping somewhere like this."  
"Alice wants to try dressmaking and asked me to pick something up for her to alter." Joey shrugged, fingering the dresses.  
"Do you want help trying to find some?" Jaye tucked her hair behind her ears shyly.  
"Are you sure? You're not busy?" Joey asked.  
"It's fine." She nodded, heading for the first rack. "What about this?"  
"Err..." Joey looked unsure. "Sorry."  
"It's fine." She smiled, placing it back on the rack and taking a new one.  
This went on for a few minutes as they searched the racks for something suitable. Suddenly Jaye felt Joey close to her, reaching across her for something and her heart rate increased dramatically. She could smell the aftershave lingering on his skin and his breath tickled the nape of her neck.  
"What about this?" He asked, moving away.  
"...y-yeah...it's nice." She nodded, looking away.  
"Jaye?" Joey's voice was soft and gentle as he placed an arm on her shoulder.  
Slowly, Jaye turned to face him. "Mmm?"  
His lips met hers, gently kissing her. His hand swept her hair off her face before resting on her cheek, the other on her waist. Her eyes closed as the pressure of the kiss varied. After a while, his tongue speared through her parted lips and she felt herself gently running her tongue along his bottom lip to tease him. They were both lost in the passionate kiss, needing this to keep them sane. The dress Joey had picked was on a pile in the floor and Joey seemed to show no interest in it anymore.  
"Jaye?"  
Jaye pulled back and turned to face the voice, shame on her face. Joey moved to the left to see who was talking and suddenly regretted it.  
"Joey?"

**A/N:  
Thank you so much for the extra reviews, they meant a lot! Glad to see everyone is enjoying it and I hope you enjoy this chapter. Little bit of suspense is always good, right? R&R and make me a very happy girlie!**


	13. Pull your socks up

"Lucy?" Jaye gasped. She hadn't seen the girl since the night of Joey's birthday party. She looked different; her blonde hair was tangled and lank, her eyes were empty and her face looked pale and gaunt.  
"Joey, what are you doing here?" Lucy didn't acknowledge Jaye as she stared at Joey.  
Was it possible she hadn't seen the kiss, Joey wondered. "Getting a dress for Al like I said."  
"Was it Jaye's mouth?" Lucy glared.  
"Don't be silly." Joey tried to laugh.  
"Don't brush this off. I'll be at home, waiting for you to be a proper boyfriend." Lucy snapped before storming out.  
"Boyfriend?" Jaye's eyes were wide. "I should have known." She muttered, turning away.  
"Jaye, no-"  
"No, Joey!" She shouted, spinning around violently. "Nothing you say is ever honest. You do what you want and you don't care who it hurts!"  
"I do. I don't know why I'm with Lucy-"  
"Funny how you said the same about me." Jaye rolled her eyes. "I honestly thought you were about to change, that we had a chance. Why do you always take me for a mug, Joe?"  
"If you told me now that we had a chance I would leave Lucy in a heartbeat!" Joey exclaimed desperately.  
"I thought we had a chance, but notice that's in the past now?" Jaye glared. "You can't keep swapping girls like you do shoes, Joey. Now get out."  
"Jaye-"  
"Get out!" She shrieked, turning away from him.  
He sighed, shaking his head slightly, before sloping out.  
Jaye let out another shriek before throwing a vase across the room, watching it smash against the lurid wall.


	14. I like it like that

"I think we need to go for a drink-" Lauren broke off as she saw the shattered glass. "What happened?"  
"I was tidying up the last bit and I knocked a vase off the shelf." Jaye lied.  
"The vase was on Nan's counter-"  
"I know what happened, Lauren." Jaye snapped.  
"Funny thing is Joey just walked out of the shop. Didn't have anything to do with him, did it?" Lauren raised an eyebrow.  
"Pffft...no." Jaye busied herself with the objects on the counter.  
"Jaye-"  
"Lauren, leave me alone!" Jaye shouted.  
"Calm it!" Lauren rolled her eyes. "So it's karaoke night down the Vic. Come?"  
"I don't really want to. This is so tiring." Jaye shrugged. "But thanks-"  
"I need someone to duet with me for Hot Chelle Rae!" Lauren sighed. "Please. I will buy you a drink!"  
"What about the rap?" Jaye sighed.  
"Fats has got it covered." Lauren fluttered her eyelashes. "Pleeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaassssseeeee!"  
"Fine. But mine is a double V&T. I need the courage." Jaye grabbed her bag from behind the counter and followed Lauren out of the shop.  
"Most of us are going to do at least one song. Even Ty." Lauren giggled as they walked over.  
"Ty? Really?" Jaye laughed. "What is he doing?"  
"He hasn't decided yet." Lauren smiled. "But we won't forget it."

"I like it like that! Hey windows down, chillin' with the radio on. I like it like that! Damn, sun's so hot, make the boy take it all off." Lauren sang into the microphone.  
"I like it like that! Yeah, one more time, I can never get enough. Oh, everybody, Sing it right back, I like it like that!" Jaye continued. They were prancing up and down the makeshift stage like fully qualified rockstars, flailing their heads so their hair flew out in every direction and gripping the microphone tightly.  
"Oh oh oh oh, like that. Oh oh oh oh, like that. Oh oh oh oh, sing it right back, I like it like that!" They chorused, suddenly pointing to Fats who grinned widely.  
"Oh the homie brought the booze, I like it like that cause the girls playin' beer pong in the back. We havin' fun partying til the break of dawn. Go grab a cup I dunno what people waitin' on. And I'm gonna want a girl that I know I can take home. In the zone, where I think I had lost my phone. You can tell by looking in the party's straight crack. And don't worry 'bout it girls cause I like it like that. I'm max faded at my grandma's house. And leave your clothes over there, that's grandma couch. I be filmin' her friends too, yeah I'm back on that. Double D chicks huggin', I got racks on racks. Like, I don't want the luxuries of a superstar  
I'm just tryin' to chill with Miley at the hooker bar. You like cartoons? I'll make your heart melt. With the seat back, playin in the back, like that!" Fatboy hollered.  
As he finished the pub erupted into applause, standing on their feet and the trio hugged each other tightly, jumping up and down.  
"That was Lauren Branning, Jaye Mitchell and Arthur 'Fats' Chubbs!" Kat called over the noise. "Next up we have Dot Branning singing some Aretha Franklin."

Joey watched his ex prance up and down the stage in skin tight leather leggings and a baggy grey vest, dark hair flying everywhere. She looked incredible as she sang with Lauren. He could hardly believed he'd kissed her earlier and then finished it with an argument. He stared at his arm which was draped around Lucy and sighed inwardly. This was wrong, every part of it. He should be kissing Jaye in congratulations, pulling her onto his lap as they applauded Dot. He could see it happening but in reality Jaye was hugging Anthony Moon, who looked thrilled to have her so close, chest in full view as she bent over to hear him speak.


	15. Sour Joke

"There's a couple things I never got to say: your eyes are wonderful. Your smile is too. Your laugh's contagious. And your heart is true. There's beauty in your touch. And your kiss is love. You're everything that every guy dreams of. You're everything that makes me fall in love."  
Jaye would be touched by Joey's sweetness as he sang karaoke to the crowded club except he wasn't looking at her. His eyes were locked on Lucy's as they smiled at each other in the way lover's do. Jaye looked away, swirling the vodka in her glass. Tyler slid an arm around her shoulders and she looked up at him and smiled brightly.  
"You alright?" He whispered.  
"I'm great." She nodded before laying her head on his shoulder, watching Lauren flirt with Anthony.  
"I haven't heard you do karaoke yet." She grinned.  
"I don't sing. Neither does Ty." Ant laughed.  
"True dat." Tyler agreed, letting out a laugh.  
"I htink you should give it a go." Lauren nodded to Anthony.  
"I don't think I could beat you and Jaye." Ant laughed again as Lauren thumped him playfully.  
"I was thinking 'Grease.'" Lauren teased.  
"Get out!" Ant cackled.  
"I think you'd make a great Sandy." Lauren giggled, flcking her hair over her shoulder.  
"I bet you a tenner they get together." Tyler whispered in Jaye's ear and she chuckled.  
"You bet." She nodded, shaking his hand discreetly. Once the hand shake finished, neither of them retracted their hands, leaving them as one on Tyler's denim-clad lap.  
"What did you think, babe?" Joey appeared at the table, pecking Lucy on the lips.  
"It was magical." Lucy grabbed the back of his head and pulled his lips back onto hers.  
"Ewww...purlease." Came the mutters of reply.  
"Shut up. Don't pretend this hasn't been you-" Joey cut himself off as he saw Jaye's head on Tyler's shoulder, eyes closed. Tyler looked proud that such a beauty was cuddling him and Joey wanted to punch his nose into his face. As silence descended upon them, Jaye's eyes opened and fell on Joey. She managed a smug smile and a slight shrug to him before looking away again and joining in the ascending noise from the table.

At eleven, Jaye and Tyler made their excuses and left the Vic together, much to the ooh's and ahh's from the table.  
"They're so daft!" Jaye giggled as he opened the door and ushered her through.  
"Are they?" Tyler asked.  
"What do you mean?" Jaye smiled kindly, looking up at him.  
Tyler wanted to kiss her perfectly glossed lips but that wasn't how he worked. "Are we such a crazy idea?"  
"Oh, Tyler." She giggled. "You're hilarious."  
Tyler sighed sadly. "I was kidding." He lied. "I could get better than you." He tried to grin but it pained him.  
"Tyler..." She sighed, realising he was serious.  
"No, it's fine." Tyler answered weakly. "I'm not Joey."  
Jaye sighed again as he walked away from her, shoulders slumped and head bowed.


	16. Ten pound down

"You were getting cosy with Anthony last night." Jaye grinned.  
It was the next morning and she was sat in the cafe with Whitney and Lauren, sipping a lukewarm latte and trying not to ignore a randy Lucy and Joey in the corner.  
"It was worth it." Lauren giggled, twirling a lock of hair around her index finger.  
"Why?" Whitney asked, although it was blatant she knew the answer.  
"We have a date tonight." Lauren giggled again.  
"Do either of you have a tenner?" Jaye asked.  
"Why?" Whitney frowned.  
"I owe Ty a tenner. We bet that Ant and Laur would get it on." Jaye laughed.  
"You could double date with me and Ant!" Lauren exclaimed excitedly.  
"What? No! Definitely not!" Jaye shook her head firmly.  
"You like him, he likes you." Whitney shrugged. "It's perfect."  
"Except for one altercation." Jaye sighed. "I completely screwed any chance up last night after we left."  
"Oh no! What?" The other two girls chorused.  
"I was laughing at you lot and he asked me if us together would be so bad. I thought he was joking and I laughed...turns out he was a billion percent serious. I apologised but he ran off." Jaye frowned as Lauren burst out laughing.  
"Sorry!" She exclaimed, covering her mouth with her hand. "It's just funny how you made him look like an idiot."  
"Lauren, do you know when words come out of your mouth or do they just fall out?" Whitney hissed.  
"Next time I have a problem, Whit I'm coming to you." Jaye rolled her eyes.  
"Hey, no fair!" Lauren exclaimed again. "I was so good with...you know."  
Jaye couldn't resist laughing herself.  
"What are you all talking about?" Lucy walked over to the table, clutching Joey's hand.  
"Nothing." Whitney mumbled, casting her eyes to the table.  
"I'm surprised you come up for air long enough to notice." Lauren rolled her eyes to Jaye and she chuckled.  
Lucy looked hurt, knowing that they were deliberately isolating her. "You can't still be mad-"  
"Can't we? Because I, for one, am furious, Luce." Jaye raised her eyebrows as she spoke. "But carry on. You always did like..." She looked Joey up and down. "Sloppy seconds."  
"Joey isn't-"  
"Save it. For the next time you catch him with his tongue down a girl's throat. I give him a week at the most."  
Lauren and Whitney tried to surpress giggles.  
"It's not my fault you didn't satisfy Joey enough." Lucy growled.  
"I know it's not completely you're fault, Lucy." Jaye's voice started of sweet before turning sarcastic and icy. "But we all know you've had practice when it comes to sleeping with men in relationships. This drink is gross, shall we go, ladies?" Jaye smiled at her friends and they grinned before following her out.  
"For God sake." Lucy sighed, resting her head on Joey's chest.  
He rubbed her arms up and down with strong hands as he whispered. "Just ignore the, babe. She's jealous she isn't with me like you are."


	17. Shhh

"Hi Ant, is Tyler around?" Jaye peered into the warehouse.  
Ant sighed as he looked up. "It's his day off. He's pretty crushed, Jaye."  
"I know." She bit her lip. "I'm sorry. I didn't think he was serious."  
"I don't think he thought he was serious at first. He likes you, Jaye. It's important you know if you like him." Ant warned.  
"I know I shouldn't have laughed or taken the mick but I don't know what I want right now. He caught me off guard, I'm so confused right now!" Jaye sighed.  
"I get that life has been hard since Joey and you know I love you, Jaye, but Tyler is my younger brother and he always comes first. I'll have to deal with it if he gets hurt. That's all I'm saying." Ant raised an eyebrow.  
"Ok." She bit her lip to save herself from crying. She felt Ant was being hard on her by telling her the truth.  
"Come here." Ant wrapped two arms around her and held her close to him. "I get that life has been tough for you and I'm always here for you. Joey is a fool and you can do so much better. That's why I'm rooting for you and Ty."  
"Ok." She repeated, her voice almost silent.  
"Go and talk to Tyler. He's at the house." Ant whispered into her hair.  
Jaye headed for the door, stopping suddenly and turning back to face Ant. "Thanks, Ant. And good luck with Lauren."  
"I'm going to see need it." Ant chuckled.  
Jaye walked across the Square, trying to calm her nerves. Tyler, Tyler, Tyler, Tyler, JOEY, Tyler, Tyler, JOEY, Tyler...get out of my head, she wanted to scream. As if he knew she was thinking about him, Joey blocked her path.  
"You were out of order in the cafe this morning." He said.  
"In your opinion." Jaye nodded. "You've been out of order since we started dating all those weeks ago so don't go there."  
"I know you're jealous of me and Luce-"  
"Jealous?" She repeated. "I have more chemistry in my little finger, Joey. What's stopping you from cheating on her too? I mean, you kissed me knowing full well she was at home."  
"What was going on with Tyler last night?" He tactfully tried to change the subject.  
"Nothing." Jaye shrugged.  
"Really? You were almost sat on his lap and then you left together." Joey frowned.  
"What I do and who I do it with is none of your business." She glared. "But for your information, nothing is going on." Jaye finished with a shrug.  
"Then where are you going right now?" Joey raised an eyebrow.  
"Stop this interrogation. It shouldn't matter to you. Go back to Lucy and keep playing make believe that you are both happy." Jaye rolled her eyes as he came close to her ear.  
In a whisper, he said, "sounds like someone is bitter."  
Jaye brought her face real close to his, a seductive pout painted on, she knew she was driving him crazy. "You wish, baby." Within three seconds she had pushed past him and was walking the stairs to Tyler's front door. He stood there with a slight smile on his face, she was good but not great. She was just as jealous as he was, just not as good at concealing it.

Jaye took a deep breath before knocking on Tyler's door. It took a while before he answered, looking sexy in trackies and a dark tee with a thin layer of stubble on his chin. "Hey." She smiled.  
"Alright." He nodded his head at her, his voice a mumble.  
"You look good in the morning as well." Jaye continued, failing to receive a smile. "Are you still mad at me?"  
"I'm more mortified than I am angry." Tyler admitted. "It wasn't easy for me to say something like that but you knocked me back immediately. I might not be Joey but-"  
"Tyler, don't." She said softly, placing a finger on his lips. "Don't compare yourself to someone like Joey Branning." She reached up and placed a gentle kiss on his lips.


	18. Strike out

"You look beautiful, Jaye." Tyler placed a kiss on her cheek.  
"Thank you." Jaye looked down at her outfit. She had gone for royal blue peplum dress that matched her eyes and nude courts. Her hair was curled into relaxed Hollywood curls and her eyes were done up so that they were all you could focus on. "What time are we meeting Laur and Ant?" She shifted the over-sized clutch under her arm as she looked up at him.  
"They said they'd meet us here." Tyler replied.  
"I can't believe I'm going on a double date." Jaye laughed. "Especially with my best friend!"  
"I can't believe my brother roped me in. It feels wrong." Tyler laughed.  
"It should be good. Me and Laur, you and Ant." Jaye entwined her fingers with his.  
"Don't be one of those girls who runs out with her best mate and leaves the two males behind." Tyler grinned.  
"It's not a date then. Maybe more of a group outing." She laughed.  
"Sorry we're late." Ant arrived, hand-in-hand with Lauren.  
"Can we get going? We won't get a bowling alley else." Tyler gripped Jaye's hand more.  
"Of course." Lauren nodded. "I can't believe it's you two together!"  
"Why?" Jaye asked, looking up at Tyler.  
"I don't know. Me and my best mate hooking up with the Moon brothers. Who'd have thought it?" Lauren grinned.  
"Hooking up? Let's not run before we can walk." Jaye laughed.  
"You don't see me as your man yet then?" Tyler chuckled, draping an arm around her, still clutching her hand.  
"Sure, sure. Shall we get married tonight as well?" Jaye beamed.  
"Woah, Ant. This one's clingy." Tyler teased and they all laughed.

"STRIKE!" Tyler scooped Jaye and swung her around in a victorious circle.  
"Ahhhhh!" She giggled, her hair flying out too.  
"You're going down!" Lauren hollered. "Ant, show her what you're made of!"  
Ant took a run up before accidentally bouncing the ball down the alley and sighing as it tumbled into the gutter.  
"Never rely on Ant to win at sport!" Tyler teased.  
"It's ok, babe." Lauren whispered to him. "We still have my go."  
This didn't seem to help. Neither did Tyler's consistent teasing through the night, something Jaye kept telling him off for. At the end of the evening, Tyler and Jaye won with 180 points to Lauren and Ant's minuscule 75.


	19. Little slip of paper

They decided to end the night with a quiet drink in the Vic. Being half ten, the pub was almost empty apart from five or six all-nighters.  
"What can I get you both?" Ant asked as him and Tyler produced their wallets.  
"Vodka and coke." Lauren smiled sweetly.  
"White wine please." Jaye requested politely.  
"White wine? Is that all you want?" Lauren teased.  
"Fine!" Jaye rolled her eyes. "I'll have a vodka and coke please."  
"Coming up." Tyler and Ant headed for the bar, leaving Lauren and Jaye to talk.  
"What do you think?" Lauren smiled, leaning over in her seat.  
"He's nice and this was fun." Jaye replied coyly. "You?"  
"He is the man of my dreams and we shall marry and have gorgeous kids?" Lauren and Jaye laughed. "Would you go out with him again?"  
"Million times yes." Jaye nodded.  
"Is he better then..."  
"Million times yes." Jaye repeated, laughing slightly. "Joey who?"  
"Joey Branning."  
Lauren and Jaye looked up and saw Joey stood over there table.  
Jaye rolled her eyes at Lauren who nodded in agreement. "What do you want, Joey? We're having a nice night and we don't need you to ruin it."  
"A date with Tyler? This your way of making me jealous?" He smiled.  
"Don't be stupid." Jaye sneered, looking him and down. "I don't care whether you see me with Tyler or whether us being together angers you. Since being with him this evening, I've felt better than any of the time I spent with you."  
Joey let out a chuckle. "I'd better find Lucy."  
"Yeah, you had. Don't want her to get worried. She must panic when she hears you snooping around the other girls." Jaye smirked.  
"You might want to read this." Joey slipped her a piece of paper before leaving the pub.

_Lucy set our affair up so we'd split. She purposely led me on as part of a plan her and Tyler had devised. Now you know, maybe you'll realise he isn't the guy for you same as Lucy isn't the girl for me._

__Jaye looked up at Tyler, who was smiling at her fondly. She glared at him before grabbing her coat and storming out of the pub.


	20. Honestly I just don't care

"Jaye!" Tyler's footsteps pounded on the cold concrete floor.  
She spun around. "Look what I found!" She handed him the note and smiled as he read it.  
"Jaye, I can explain-"  
"I have no problem with saying goodbye anymore." Jaye beamed to herself before turning on her heel and heading in a different direction.  
"Please don't-"  
"I'm going to go because I just don't care about this anymore." Jaye said confidently.  
"You don't deserve her." Joey draped an arm around her, smiling arrogantly at Tyler.  
"Er no." Jaye unraveled herself from his grip. "I don't want either of you. I'm going to party tonight because honestly I just don't care." She fluffed her hair up and headed towards R&R.

**A/N:  
Thank you for everyone's support in writing this. Those views and hits numbers are quickly increasing as are the reviews. If you haven't reviwed yet, one or two words would be cracking. I've uploaded a couple chapters tonight and more will follow tomorrow. Big, big thanks to MrsRachelSchmidt13 and VampireGleekXx for everything! If you don't like this fic, why? If you do, why? One or three words is all I want! Hope to hear from you all! Thank you!**


	21. Indie boy

Jaye entered R&R, ready to party the rest of the night away. She loved not feeling hurt or angry anymore. It was like tonnes of weight had been lifted off her shoulders and she was finally free. Who needs relationships, she asked herself, they're overrated.  
"I'll have a double vodka and tonic." Jaye smiled at the barman, who set about creating her order.  
"Been a hard day?" He smiled, setting the drink down in front of her.  
"No. Just time to let my hair down." She shoved him a few pound coins and carried her drink to a booth in the corner. As she surveyed the crowd, she noticed a large group of guys dancing together. They were covered in tattoos and wore vests and skinny jeans. She knew that if Lauren were here, Jaye would be dragged over to talk to them. Jaye knocked back her V&T and walked over to the group. Immediately one of the lads put his arms around her waist and they were dancing to the heavy music pumping out of the speakers. His sandy blonde hair was in a messy quiff and he had tattoos across his chest and arms, partially hidden by a USA vest. He wasn't Jaye's usual type but she was attracted to him and loved the feeling of his hands on her waist. So much so she started gyrating and wiggling her bum seductively much to his expressed delight.  
"We've got one here." He smiled to his friends.  
Jaye flicked her hair over her shoulder and carried on dancing with the boy.  
After a while, he ushered her over to a booth and she sandwiched herself between his friends. He introduced himself as Ry and his friends as Ads, George and Tom.  
"Jaye." She grinned.  
"Do you live in Walford?" Ry asked.  
"In the flats over there." She gestured with a perfectly manicured nail that she'd spent hours on for her date with Tyler. "What about you?"  
"Nah, we're down here for the clubs. We live up in Bradford." Ry explained. "We're in a band."  
"ReallY?" She asked excitedly. "What sort of stuff do you play?"  
"Indie and a bit of rock." Tom answered.  
"Ry, you thinking what I'm thinking?" Ads raised his eyebrows at Ry.  
"I think so." Ry nodded. "Jaye, do you fancy coming back to our hotel room? We got some drink there, we could play some drinking games?"  
"Alright." Jaye nodded. "I'll just go to the loo." She climbed over Ry's lap, giggling as he slapped her bum.  
"She is so hot." George exclaimed once she'd gone.  
"I wouldn't mind getting my foot in that door." Ads grinned.  
"What does that even mean?" Tom cackled.  
"Only thing is, she danced with me. Tonight this one is mine." Ry winked.  
"She didn't have a choice." George teased. "I want her. You got that girl last night."  
"She climbed on me after a few shots of vodka." Ry shrugged. "I can't help that girls dig me, mate."  
"So arrogant!" Ads rolled his eyes jokingly.  
"She's come from a date that's gone wrong." Tom said.  
"How can you tell?" George frowned.  
"This girl has come to a club at eleven, starts dancing with us for half an hour and then agrees to go back to our hotel room? She's trying to forget something - or someone."  
"I'm ready."  
Ry took Jaye's hand as they left the club and headed across the cold Square.  
"Jaye!"  
Her and her group of new friends turned to face the pounding footsteps. She rolled her eyes and dragged Ry away as she recognized Joey.  
"What are you doing, Jaye?" He sighed.  
She span around to face him. "I've made some new friends, Joey. We're going back to their room. Not that you should care."  
Ry and his friends tittered before Ry draped an arm around Jaye's shoulders and looked Joey up and down.  
"Can you not see why they want you to go back to their room? Let's get you home. You can't keep playing these games to get to me, we belong together!"  
Jaye walked towards Joey, placing her face centimeters from his, and whispered loud enough for Ry and his friends to hear, "And keep talking that mess, that's fine. But could you walk and talk at the same time?"  
Ry and his friends cackled and fist-pumped each other.  
"You heard her, bruv. Run along." Ry joined Jaye and draped his arm back around her shoulders, a cocky smirk on his face.  
"I ain't your 'bruv.'" Joey hissed, scowling as he grabbed Ry by the collar of his shirt. "You interested in her, you just want your next fix."  
"Seems like we got a sore loser, lads. She ain't interested." Ry sneered.  
Joey let go off his shirt, brought his fist back and smacked Ry in the nose, causing him to stumble backwards.  
Ry got up and lurched forward, catching Joey in the stomach. Ry's friends joined in as Joey retaliated.  
"Joey! Ry!" Jaye shrieked, pulling Ry backwards. After a few unsuccessful attempts, she managed to grab Ry's hands and pull him away from Joey. "I'm going back to Ry's room, Joey. Get over it." Jaye turned away, ready to start walking.  
Ry shot Joey a victorious smile before walking Jaye, his friends close behind him.


	22. Vodka kisses

"I'm guessing 'Joey' is an ex-boyfriend?" Tom asked.  
Jaye lay back on Ry's bed and smiled. "That obvious, huh?"  
"You dump him?" George asked, sitting down next to Tom.  
"Mmmm, sort of." Jaye laughed as they looked confused. "He cheated on me with my friend. So I ended it."  
"You're better than him, babe." Ry lay down next to her, looking up at her.  
"I know." She nodded and they all laughed. "So what have you got to drink?"  
"Oh yeah." George slid off the bed and over to the chest of drawers, producing a bottle of something.  
"This is 68% pure alcohol." Ry explained. "Do you think you can handle it?"  
Jaye eyed the bottle before nodding confidently. "I'm no lightweight. Hand it over, George. I'll beat all of you."  
"Is that- is that a challenge I hear, men?" Ry frowned.  
"Of course it is." Jaye unscrewed the lid of the bottle and poured some of the vodka into it.  
"3...2...1!" The lads chorused.  
Jaye knocked it back before wincing at squealing. "There! Ry, your go."  
Ry took the lid and poured himself some of the vodka.  
"3...2...1!" They chorused.  
Ry knocked it back and smiled, wiping his arm across his mouth.  
"How did you not flinch?" Jaye giggled.  
"I'm used to it." Ry grinned. "Come here." He pulled Jaye onto his lip and kissed her on the lips before pulling back and smiling.  
"What's that for?" She asked, slightly tipsy.  
"Vodka kisses."  
"It's supposed to make the next shot easier." George explained.  
"Let's see if it works." Jaye poured herself another shot and experienced the same reaction once she swallowed it. "No it didn't work!"  
"Ok, I lied. I wanted an excuse to kiss a hot girl." Ry winked.  
"Smooth." Jaye laughed as she lay against his chest. "Although it wasn't a bad kiss, babe."  
Ry laughed and stroked her hair off her face.  
"Might as well do it properly though." She turned to face him, up on her knees, and took his face in her hands. She placed her lips on his and the kiss commenced, their lips attacking each other's. He rolled over so he was on top of her, the kisses become more ferocious. Jaye couldn't deny that it was the best kiss she'd ever had; his lips were soft then hard and his hands were roaming over her body.  
Ry pulled back and turned to his friends. "Give us some peace."  
His friends tittered, pretending to be annoyed, before filing out of the hotel room.  
"Now we're alone." Ry busied himself with removing her dress, a smile on both their faces.


	23. Crashing Waves

Jaye opened her eyes, wincing as the light flooded in. Where was she? Why was she in a hotel room when her flat was ten minutes away?  
She looked around, desperate for a clue as to what was going on. Was anyone here with her? There was a crumpled piece of paper on the beside table, a receipt for a bottle of vodka, with words scrawled in black pen. She picked it up and frowned.  
_Next time, you won't be so quick to come back to a hotel room with a group of strangers.  
_Jaye closed her eyes and groaned, just what had she done? It took all her energy to get out of bed, pain coarsing through her with every movement. She managed a shower, desperate to sooth her aching body. There was only one thing to do; go and talk to reception.

"Hi. My name's Jaye. I was wondering if you had any information on those staying in Room 289?" Jaye smiled.  
The receptionist looked up at Jaye, a smile playing on her lips. "This is a hotel, not the yellow pages. We don't share information about our clients."  
"You don't understand. Something happened last night. I woke up in a hotel room, which I didn't book. There must have been other people in there." Jaye exclaimed.  
The receptionist sighed before typing something. "Room 289?"  
"Yes." Jaye managed to sound calm.  
"The bill is four hundred and seven pounds." The receptionist looked back at her.  
"Bill?" Jaye repeated.  
"Yes." The receptionist nodded, sighing again. "When you stay in a hotel, you have to pay for it after."  
"I didn't stay here." Jaye answered sharply. "Well I did but not purposely. I went to a club last night and I ended up here."  
"Listen, the room was booked for one night. Last night." The receptionist was being sharp, a glare fixed on her face. "You must pay today."  
"I have no money to pay you with." Jaye snapped. "I didn't book this room."  
The receptionist didn't look convinced. "You're refusing to pay then?"  
"I'm not refusing to pay!" Jaye realised she was shouting. "I didn't book this room, I have no way of paying for it! I've been conned!"  
"_You've _been conned? I've worked here for seven years and this...this is a new one." The receptionist smirked. "Cash or card?"  
Jaye wanted to cry. She looked around helplessly, her eyes falling on a picture. It was of a boy playing the piano on a beach, the sky bright blue. It came crashing back. The man who had taken her here, his shirt matched the blue. There had been a group of them, they'd had some vodka and she ended up...no, she couldn't believe it. She didn't know what was worse; what happened last night or what was happening now.


	24. I'm holding out for a hero

"You need some help?"  
Jaye span around, ready to nod. Her mouth dropped open. "No."  
"Jaye, how are you going to pay four hundred and seven pounds when all you have is a tenner and your travel card?" Joey shot her a friendly smile.  
"I don't need your help." Jaye tried to sound convincing.  
"I don't need to help you, Jaye. You're not my girlfriend anymore, that means you're no longer my responsibility." Joey shrugged. "Only thing is, I want to help you. It was bad enough I couldn't stop you from going off with 'Ry' last night."  
"I can't believe I was so stupid." To her horror, Jaye found herself sobbing. "I feel like such an idiot."  
"There is still the small matter that the bill hasn't paid." The receptionist piped up.  
"Can't you see we're getting to that?" Joey snapped.  
"Can't you see there's a queue?" The receptionist gestured to the line of impatient customers, all clutching luggage.  
"If you pay now, I'll pay you back as soon as I can." Jaye whispered, hardly able to believe she was whispering it.  
Joey had a small smile on his lips as he passed the receptionist the card.  
"Great." The receptionist muttered. "Finally. Glad we got our 'soap opera scene' out the way."  
Jaye wanted to smack her smug face. She didn't have to worry about money or what had happened the night before. She was happy with a huge rock on her left hand and pictures of young children over her desk. Her life was perfect, faultless, enviable. Jaye barely had a job, was in debt to her ex-boyfriend and trying to pretend she was happy. As Joey walked over to her, Jaye could feel her cheeks burning.  
"Let's get you home." Joey steered her out of the hotel, Jaye holding back the tears.


	25. Salt on open wounds

"Are you going to tell me I'm right now or later?" Joey smiled and Jaye tittered.  
"Alright, you were right. I shouldn't have gone back with them." Jaye nodded. "It was stupid and had I been in a normal mood, I wouldn't have."  
"But you were angry." Joey finished.  
"I still am. In fact, I'm beyond angry...I'm furious." Jaye answered. "To find out I was played twice. To find out that I'd been lied to twice."  
"Jaye-"  
"You know what they say: life's crap and then you die." Jaye continued. "Guess they're right."  
"Course they aren't." Joey watched her stare into space as they walked through the Square.  
"Really?" Jaye raised her eyebrows. "I've been told 'rock bottom is fine because it means you can only go up.' You know what? This is my rock bottom. No money, no boyfriend, no dignity anymore."  
Joey stayed silent, staring at the gravel as they walked.  
"Looks like you don't have a saying for that, do you?" Jaye smiled. "Why me? Why me, Joey?"  
"I don't know." Joey sighed.  
Jaye came to a stop. "Why did you cheat on me? Why did Tyler lie to me? Why did Ry exploit me? Am I some kind of easy target? 'She's too fragile to break anymore, we'll pick her.'"  
"It wasn't like that!" Joey exclaimed.  
"Then what was it like, Joey?" Jaye sighed, staring him straight in the face. "Hmmm?"  
"It happened because I let it." Joey said quietly. "It wasn't planned, Jaye. It was spur-of-the-moment. Instant regret."  
"Glad to see you felt enough regret to let it keep happening. Was I suppose to know? Like, were you going to dump me at the right moment?" Jaye asked.  
"I don't know, Jaye." Joey sighed.  
"'Cause there would never have been a right moment!" Jaye shouted. "Your problem is you don't realise that the little things hurt me. I wanted a stable relationship where I could be happy and feel safe for a change. Everyone always piles everything on me and expects me to deal with it, I wanted to be happy for once!"  
Joey's eyes filled with tears, glistening in the sunlight. "I wanted to give you that." He said quietly.  
"Then why didn't you?" Jaye asked, her voice breaking. "Why couldn't you?"  
Joey stayed silent, staring at the floor.  
"When you told me you loved me, did you mean it-"  
"I think I know who your father is." Joey blurted.  
"What?" Jaye gasped, her eyes locked on him.  
Joey slowly brought his eyes up to meet hers. "I think I know who your father is." He repeated.


	26. Reversed suspicion

_**Author's Note:**_  
Sorry I haven't updated in FOREVER. I've been busy with schoolwork, summer holidays and another website. Thought I'd add a few chapters tonight though, so I hope you enjoy!

* * *

"No. That's not possible." Jaye shook her head. "No one knows who my Dad is."  
"Maybe not, but I do. Why would I lie about something so important to you?" Joey demanded.  
"'Cause you're twisted, Joey! You get thrills out of other people's pain!" Jaye shrieked, drilling her temple with her finger. "You don't know what I've been through. You don't know about how I've grown up - me and Mum looking after a young girl in Ibiza. And one thing you certainly don't know anything to do with my family or my Dad."  
"I am telling you the truth!" Joey shouted. "If you want to know, meet me in the Vic tonight at half five."  
Jaye watched him walk away, tears pouring down her cheeks. "How can...how can anyone...how can they know? No one knows..." She slides down the wall, dissolving into tears.  
"Jaye? Jaye!" Jay ran towards the girl, resting a hand on her shoulders as he tried to work out why she was crying. "We'd better get you home."  
"Where is home?" Jaye shrieked at him, eyes wide. "I don't have a home anymore."  
"Don't be stupid, Jaye. It's with Rox and Amy." Jaye frowned.  
"Not anymore. He's ruined it with all this talk of my Dad." Jaye sobbed, rubbing her face with her hands.  
"Who?"  
Jaye bit her quivering lip, trying to stop the flood of tears. "J-J-J-Joey."  
"We need to get you home. You're acting weird." Jay sighed, pulling her up and leading her towards the house.  
Joey watched from across the Square as the teenager carried his cousin back to the flat. What would it take for her to know he was being honest?

Curiosity was the reason Jaye went to the Vic at half four. She was determined not to cause a scene, not in front of Alfie and Kat. They were too close to her. She pushed open the doors of the Vic and stepped inside, searching for Joey. He was sat in the corner table, sipping a pint of beer. She took a deep breath before walking over to him and sliding in opposite him.  
"Say what you have to say."  
"Do you want a drink?" Joey asked.  
"No, I want the truth. No beating around the bush or nonsense." Jaye snapped.  
"I decided to look into your Dad for you 'cause I know how much it means to you." Joey replied. "I managed to get some DNA from you and some of the men in the Square, including Derek-"  
Jaye snorted. "Already this sounds like rubbish. Why would Derek be my Dad?"  
Joey didn't answer, instead staring at the beer mat. "I sent it off to this guy I knew back home. He sent me the results."  
"Wait, you read them before me?" She glared.  
"I had to. I didn't want to give you a bad answer." Joey sighed. "Anyway, the results show that...Alfie is your Dad."  
"What?" Jaye's mouth dropped open. "That's impossible. Mum and Alfie are too close and he's been with Kat since before I was born. Where are these results? Either they don't exist or you've fiddled with them."  
"I've got them here." Joey sets an official looking envelope on the table. "Alfie is your Dad."  
Jaye lifted the envelope, barely noticing that Joey has left the pub. With all her guts, she opened the envelope and read the results. _Alfie Moon_ was spelt in clear italics. She looked up at the friendly landlord, sharing banter with the customers.  
The guy she loved like her Dad turned out to be her actual Dad. Should she tell him? How could she tell him? It was impossible.

_**~THE END~**_


End file.
